Doe Goes Exploring
Doe Goes Exploring is a HTFF episode. Plot One bright sunny morning, Doe gleefully walks out of her house and waves to the viewer. Her stomach growls, leading her to ask where the donut shop is. An arrow cursor clicks on the shop which is located far in the distance. She then pulls out her phone and views a map. Suddenly, a monkey runs off with her phone and Doe chases after it. Henry is seen playing a puddle until the monkey also takes his boots. Doe falls on her side and rolls the rest of the way down, running over Henry. Doe stops in front of a pond and watches as the monkey escapes on a boat. Swimming is proven impossible after Trippy jumps in and gets attacked by piranhas. Doe asks the viewer again for something she can use to cross the pond. The cursor clicks on a canoe. As Doe crosses the water, piranhas begin gnawing at the paddles. Doe paddles faster and faster to reach the other side. She succeeds with one paddle intact, though a piranha is still biting it. She shakes it off, unknowingly tossing it into Puffy, who was trying to "save" a dead Trippy. Despite Puffy's cries in pain, Doe blissfully cheers. Doe now comes up to a sign with two arrows; one pointing to the donut shop just ahead and the other to a dark forest. Reliant on the viewer's help again, the cursor tells her to go into the woods, so she does anyways. While wandering the woods, she catches sight of the monkey with her phone. She also sees a bunch of skeletons, one of which wears a backpack. She reaches into it and pulls out a flashlight, which she then uses to guide herself through the darkness. It isn't long before Doe makes it out of the woods. She sees the donut shop is now right in front of her and happily pulls out her wallet. Just then, she hears snickering. The cursor clicks to Lifty and Shifty hiding behind her. Doe attempts to ward off the duo by simply holding out her palm. Lifty grabs her flashlight and she tries to tug it away, accidentally ripping his arms off. The cursor picks up Lifty and drags him over a hospital before releasing him. Lifty crashes through the ceiling and onto a bed with Dr. Lumpy at the side. Meanwhile, Shifty swipes the wallet from a distracted Doe and flees to the front entrance of the shop, only for the door to swing open and smash him. The monkey pops out of the shop with a box of donuts, offering to share them with Doe. She happily accepts the offer and chucks a donut into her mouth, but quickly begins choking on it. The cursor shakes her around to make her cough it back out, throwing her into the screen and presumably killing her. The monkey then takes off with Doe's wallet. Deaths #Henry is ran over by Doe. #Trippy is eaten by piranhas. #A group of tree friends perished in the woods prior to the episode. #Lifty plummets through a hospital ceiling. #Shifty is smashed by a door. #Doe is killed by hitting the screen (debatable). Injuries #Puffy is attacked by a piranha. #Lifty's arms are torn off. #Doe chokes on a donut. Trivia *This is the first episode by LOD to be released in 2018. *The entire episode is a reference to Dora the Explorer. Doe happens to be loosely based off the titular children's character. *Doe's possible death is similar to one of Petunia's smoochie deaths. *Trippy's demise and Puffy "saving" him alludes to Water You Wading For. Doegoesexploring2.png|How can you swipe without arms? Doegoesexploring3.png|A monkey wearing boots. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall